


WARCRAFT IV -- CHAPTER 1 EPILOGUE - Domination and Damnation (Demon Campaign)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.





	1. Dark Victory Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.
> 
> My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.  
> I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.  
> I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.  
> It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.
> 
> WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.

With the recent defeat of Illidan Stormrage and his forces at the Black Citadel, the demonic armies of the Burning Legion have successfully retaken control over Outland. The war has ended with the demons and fel orcs once more ruling with absolute dominance and power as they occupy most of the regions on Outland. With the war against Illidan finally ended, the forces of the Burning Legion focus upon planning their next move. As per commanded by the demonlord Kil'jaeden, the Legion intend to launch another invasion on the world of Azeroth through the Great Portal that the pit lord Azgoth and the dreadlord Mephistroth have reopened recently. With the new invasion plan at hand, Outland now serves the main bastion of the Burning Legion for when they begin attacking Azeroth. Five days have passed since the demons and fel orcs won against Illidan and his forces at the Black Citadel, Kargath Bladefist, chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan and warchief of the fel orcish clans of Outland, approached Azgoth and Mephistroth within the citadel to speak of an important matter.

Kargath: "Lord Azgoth, Mephistroth, I bring important news that you must know. I regret to inform you, but our sources have confirmed that the Alliance Expedition did escaped from us. Apparently, they also brought many of the surviving draenei with them. Strange that they were able to flee this citadel unnoticed when they were all fighting alongside Illidan and his naga during the battle. Word has come that they had somehow reached the Hellfire Peninsula and went through the Dark Portal."

Azgoth: "Damn those cursed mortal weaklings! A bunch of pitiful cowards! How did they escaped when we had them cornered here?! I knew there was something strange when they all just suddenly vanished during the battle here! Now those insects have returned to their world through the portal!"

Kargath: "I know, Lord Azgoth! Still it is surprising that they were able to flee from here so easily."

Mephistroth: "I think I know how those mortals were able to escape. It would seem that during the near end of the battle, Illidan used his magic to channel a portal, and let those mortals escape while he and his naga remain behind. That is the only way that they could flee from this citadel and reach the Hellfire Peninsula quickly. Quite strangely heroic and noble especially for someone as Illidan."

Kargath: "Damn! Those wretched bastards have tricked us! Now, the humans and their allies from the expedition have probably returned to their kingdoms, and have already warned them about our plan of invasion! Damn! We should have known that Illidan would have done something like this!"

Mephistroth: "Surprisingly clever as it may, their cowardly escape do matters little in the long run. The mortals are only delaying their inevitable deaths. They will fall down to our wrath eventually."

Azgoth: "Agreed! They may have escaped back then, but they will not do so again when we launch our invasion to their world! We will slaughter every one of those who would foolishly oppose us!"

Mephistroth: "Indeed! The forces of the humans and their allies on Azeroth is not as strong as once were, Bladefist. The old Alliance have already been broken, and they will not survive our onslaught even if they were warned by our coming. The remaining Alliance kingdoms would also not risk to send their forces here to fight us for fear that they are too thinned to defend themselves. As of now, they are still dealing with the wayward undead. When the time comes, we will finish them all. The surviving humans and their allies will fall, and by that time, none shall escape nor be left standing."

Kargath: "Yes! They will soon learn the folly of their cowardice! The Alliance shall be destroyed!"

Mephistroth: "For now, let us focus in rebuilding our armies. Our war against Illidan had cost quite a toll upon our forces. We must bolster our troops before we launch the invasion in Azeroth through the Dark Portal. We will make sure that we finish what Lord Archimonde had begun, and this time, the Legion shall not fail. We shall begin making all the needed preparations for our next conquest."

Azgoth: "Yes! The magical shrine created by the naga on Zangarmarsh has still some energies left in it. We will make use of that remaining energy to build, and empower at least a few demon gates. With the dimensional gateways gone, creating demon gates is the only way to call reinforcements."

Kargath: "Very well, Lord Azgoth. I shall also order for the construction of multiple encampments, and outposts all over Outland. I will make sure that we have full control upon all regions, especially near the Dark Portal. We shall slay anyone from Azeroth who would foolishly venture to our land!"

With the dimensional gateways of Ner'zhul now all gone, Azgoth and Mephistroth plan on creating some demon gates just as the ones that have been used by Archimonde and Tichondrius in Azeroth. The demons in Outland channeled the remnants of the magical energies of the former naga fountain on Zangarmarsh in order to create some demon gates that would let them to summon more demonic reinforcements from the Twisting Nether. Having derived from the magical waters of the first Well of Eternity, the remaining waters of the former naga shrine have still enough energy to power four demonic portal gates that the demon warlocks erected upon various sites on Outland. With the four stable demon gates running, groups of hellhounds, infernals, and doom guards from the nether are being summoned to Outland as reinforcements for the demon armies. Meanwhile, Kargath and his fel orcs have built multiple camps on various places, occupying majority of the regions on Outland.

Twelve days later, Kargath Bladefist returns to the Black Citadel upon being called by Azgoth and Mephistroth for an important matter to discuss. Upon returning to the citadel, Kargath was met by Azgoth, Mephistroth, the Doomlord Kruul, and Ragnok Bloodreaver, one of the few original death knights of the old Horde who, alongside Teron Gorefiend, pledged his full allegiance directly upon the demonlord Kil'jaeden after the catastrophic destruction of Draenor. Upon meeting up with the other agents of the Legion, Azgoth and Mephistroth began to discuss about the crucial information.

Azgoth: "Warchief Bladefist. It is good that you came. There is an important matter here to discuss. We have discovered the existence of a large band of orcs within this shattered world that have not been transformed like you and the rest of your warriors, Bladefist. Do you know about those orcs?"

Kargath: "Yes. I remember those of my kin that foolishly refused the gift of Magtheridon after this world exploded. It has been too long since I've last saw any of those of my coward brethren! After Magtheridon turned us with his blood just as Mannoroth before him, he ordered us to slay all those who refused to receive his power, and so we did. We began by wiping out the treacherous Laughing Skull Clan, and after we got rid of them, the other rebel clans have suddenly went missing. Whether they perished from the harsh wilderness of this shattered world or killed by the draenei, we did not know. All that mattered to us was the new power and glory we had under the rule of Magtheridon."

Mephistroth: "Fateful as your tale sounds, we had recently discovered that your wayward kin have survived after all this time, and they are somewhere upon the Mountains of Flame, to the far west."

Kargath: "What?! Those clans still exist? So they went into the mountains to survive after all these years. They have secretly hidden themselves somewhere within the former lands of Tagar and his clan. Those fools! They would rather live as pitiful wretches than join us here in power and glory!"

Azgoth: "We have been thinking that we should forcefully recruit the wayward clans into our ranks and have them bolster your armies, Bladefist. We shall capture them, and turned them like the rest of you, as mighty fel orcs. I shall offer my own burning blood to have them drink it by any means."

Kargath: "A brilliant ploy, Lord Azgoth. It is about time that they come into our ranks and join my Horde! They must embrace the destiny of our race to become the vessels of chaos and destruction!"

Mephistroth: "It is settled then. We shall find the rebellious clans, and capture many of them to be turned into fel orcs. Kruul, Ragnok, we shall be assigning both of you to handle the wayward orcs."

Ragnok: "Of course, I'd be delighted! We will prepare for our journey to the Mountains of Flame."

Kruul: "Those orcs have lingered there for far too long! It is time to bring them back into the fold!"


	2. Hunt for the Lost Clans

Kruul and Ragnok made their preparations for their journey to the forested region of the Mountains of Flame. After arranging a squad of demon and fel orcish troops, the two dark agents of the Legion prepare themselves to depart towards the far west to the Mountains of Flame. At the Black Citadel, the pit lord Azgoth corrupts a fount of healing waters by tainting it with his own burning blood to be a source of demonic power to the orcs that would be found and captured. Just as how Mannoroth once did to Grom Hellscream and the Warsong Clan on Azeroth, Azgoth intends to refuel the rage and bloodthirst inside the orcs by his own demonic blood and turn them into fel orcs for the Legion. Three days later, Kruul and Ragnok arrive on the borders of the Mountains of Flame, with an elite squad of demons consisting of overlords, fel ravagers, infernals, eredar warlocks, and voidwalkers.

Ragnok: "According to our scouts, there are several outposts on these areas that protect the primary stronghold of the clans. We must first conquer all the outposts before we can find the main village."

Kruul: "Yes! We will enslave as many orcs as we can, but slay those who are too strong to subdue."

Kruul and Ragnok lead their demonic troops through the thick forest to find the outlying camps of the orcs. Moving through the fungal woods, the demon forces encounter some small various groups of creatures upon different corners of the forest such as doom beasts, salamanders, sporelings, and the surviving avian race of the arakkoa. Upon fighting their way through the hostile beasts, Ragnok and Kruul have eventually reached the first outpost, which is a base of the Lightning's Blade Clan. Upon seeing the first camp, Kruul and Ragnok immediately lead their demonic troops to attack the Lightning's Blade outpost that is being defended by of grunts, shamans, raiders, and ogre maulers.

Grunt (Lightning's Blade): "Alert the others! The demons have finally come for us! Lok-tar ogar!"

Ragnok: "Soon, you shall all join the Legion and become one with us! You may as well surrender!"

A fierce battle occurs between the demonic forces, and the warriors of the Lightning's Blade Clan. Kruul uses his powerful demonic spells, and Ragnok casts his dark necromantic magic in the battle. The Lightning's Blade troops prove to great fighters, but they could not defeat the demonic forces. After a little while of intense battling, the forces of the Legion have defeated the orcs. Many among the orc defenders were killed while only light amount of demons dead. Many buildings of the camp were destroyed with a few being kept intact to spare the lives of the orcs that could no longer fight. The orcs that have been subdued will be brought to Azgoth to have them forcefully drink his blood by any means. Kruul and Ragnok are successful in conquering the first orcish outpost. Wasting no time, the demons move out to search for the second base somewhere within the forested mountains.

Moving once again through the fungal forests, the demonic forces encounter more scattered groups of hostile creatures on various places in the woods. After a few hours, Kruul and Ragnok eventually reached the second orcish outpost, which is a base of the Thunderlord Clan. The second outpost is being defended by grunts, raiders, shamans, and some mok'nathal warriors. Upon seeing the forces of the Legion, the Thunderlord warriors ready themselves for battle as they have been warned with the arrival of the demons. Once more, Kruul and Ragnok lead their troops in attacking the orc base.

Raider (Thunderlord): "Look, brothers! The cursed demons are here! Lok-Narash! Slay them all!"

Kruul: "Submit now! As your entire clan shall become warriors of the Legion one way or another!"

Just like with the previous camp, a fierce battle occurs between the demons, and the orcish warriors of the Thunderlord Clan. Once more, Kruul uses his demonic fire spells and Ragnok casts his dark magic of death against the orcs. Just as in their old past battles against the Alliance Expedition, the Thunderlord Clan had always prove to be strong warriors, but even they cannot defeat the demonic forces. After quite a while of vicious battling, the forces led by Kruul and Ragnok have once again defeated the orcs. Just as with the first outpost, many of the Thunderlord warriors were killed while a moderate number of demon troops have fallen. Many buildings in the outpost were razed with a few barracks left standing to keep the remaining defeated orcs alive so they too can be brought to Azgoth, and be turned into fel orcs. Kruul and Ragnok have once again conquered another outpost. Wasting no time, the demons yet moved out again to search for the third base within the mountains.

Kruul: "We have already destroyed two bases! Only two more left! They cannot resist against us!"

Ragnok: "Once we conquer all their outposts, we can proceed to search for their main stronghold."

Continuing their way yet once more through the thick fungal forests of the mountains, the demonic forces encounter even more scattered of the hostile creatures around different corners in the woods. After fighting their way through forests for several hours, Kruul and Ragnok have eventually found the third orcish outpost, which is a camp for the Bleeding Hollow Clan. The base is being protected by grunts, raiders, clefthoof beast drummers, and ogre maulers. Having heard of the attacks at the Lightning's Blade and Thunderlord outposts, the Bleeding Hollow warriors have already prepared themselves to fight the demon invaders. Without wasting any moment, Kruul and Ragnok led their forces against the Bleeding Hollow base, and clash against the orcish defenders in an intense battle.

Grunt (Bleeding Hollow): "Look! It is those demons that destroyed the other camps! Let us avenge our brothers, and crush all of these damn wretches as they deserve! Blood for blood! Lok-tar ogar!"

Ragnok: "Ah, yes! The legendary warriors of the Bleeding Hollow Clan! You will make such great soldiers of the Legion! Join us, and you will all be granted a new power and glory by Lord Azgoth!"

Grunt (Bleeding Hollow): "We will never again be the slaves of the demons like you death knight!"

Kruul: "Such pity! No matter! Just like the others, your whole clan shall soon serve us once again!"

Just as with the first two bases, a vicious battle occurs between the demons, and the orcish warriors of the Bleeding Hollow Clan. Kruul and Ragnok both use their powerful unholy magic in the battle against the orcs. The Bleeding Hollow Clan are known veterans throughout many epic wars against the humans since the First War, the Second War, and the Invasion of Draenor, but even these proud warriors cannot overcome the demonic army of the Legion. After a while of relentless battling, the forces led by Kruul and Ragnok have defeated the orcs just as they did in the previous bases. Kruul and Ragnok lost moderate numbers of demon warriors, but they have killed many Bleeding Hollow troops. The orcish camp was razed with the exception of few structures to preserve the lives of the orcs that can no longer fight, which the demons intend to bring to Azgoth and be turned to fel orcs. Having successfully conquered the third orcish camp, Kruul and Ragnok assemble their remaining demonic warriors, and set out to find the last outlying outpost before searching for the main village.

Moving out yet again through the fungal forests of the mountains, the demonic forces followed the path in the woods that leads to the last outlying outpost of the orcs. After fighting their way through a few more hostile creatures for several hours, Kruul and Ragnok have eventually reached the final orcish outpost, which is a base of the Warsong Clan. The camp is being defended by grunts, raiders, clefthoof beast drummers, and some mok'nathal warriors. Being the last outlying base that protects the main stronghold of the orcs, the Warsong warriors are ready to fight to death against the demon invaders that have already conquered the all other outposts. Seeing a chance to finally end the first phase of their missions, Kruul and Ragnok waste no moment and quickly lead their demonic forces against the Warsong camp, and clash against the last outlying orcish defenders upon a fierce battle.

Ragnok: "The Warsong Clan! These mighty warriors would be the perfect soldiers for the Legion!"

Raider (Warsong): "The demons are here! Come, brothers! Strike them down now! Lok-tar ogar!"

Kruul: "The Legion shall have a great use for all of you! You shall all soon fight for us once again!"

Raider (Warsong): "Never! We orcs are free, and we shall make you all pay, vile demon! Sic 'em!"

A fierce battle occurs between the demons, and the forces of the Warsong Clan. Kruul and Ragnok use everything in their dark powers to their foes. The Warsong Clan is the most distinguishable of the clans of Draenor as they rip into combat crying battle-hymns of blood and death, but even these tough warriors are still unable to resist against the powerful demons. After hours of heavy battling, Kruul and Ragnok have defeated the Warsong warriors and successfully destroyed the last outpost. Kruul and Ragnok lost their entire squad of demons, but they have slain most of the Warsong orcs. The few orcish survivors within the ruined camp have been captured, and shall soon be brought to Azgoth, along with the other captive orc clans. Having conquered the last camp, Kruul and Ragnok intend to head for the main stronghold of the rebel clans somewhere upon the Mountains of Flame.

Ragnok: "We have destroyed their final outlying camp! We can now search for their main capital."

Kruul: "Indeed! I will send some of our forces to escort the ones we enslaved to the dungeon prison where they shall be locked up. They shall only be released once they had been turned into fel orcs!"


	3. Forced Cursed Destiny

A contingent force of demons was sent to escort the surviving captive orcs out from the mountains. Meanwhile, Kruul and Ragnok went on their way to look for the hidden capital of the orcish clans. After tirelessly venturing the thick fungal forests for two days, Kruul and Ragnok eventually found the location of the main stronghold of the orcish clans. Deeply hidden in the heart of the mountains, the capital village of the orc clans is heavily defended by great fortifications and a very large army of orcs and ogres from the joint clans. Each clan within the village is being led by its own chieftain. There are five leaders that rule the capital. Margadesh is an aged powerful shaman and the chieftain of the Lightning's Blade Clan. Jorin Deadeye, a young gifted shaman and son of Kilrogg Deadeye, is the chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow Clan. Garrosh Hellscream, a young strong blademaster and son of Grom Hellscream, is the chieftain of the Warsong Clan. Garm Wolfbrother, a young skillful hunter and son of Fenris the Hunter, is the chieftain of the Thunderlord Clan. The final commander is Leoroxx, a wisely old beastmaster and is the leader of the surviving mok'nathal hybrid warriors.

Ragnok: "At last, we found their main village! Their forces are vast, and their defenses are strong!"

Kruul: "Indeed. They will not give up so easily. We must bolster our forces before we could assault their domain. Soon, they will be fighting for us once we defeated them and turn them into fel orcs."

With such great force by the orcish clans, Kruul and Ragnok made some proper preparations before they could strike. Upon a site near a vacant goldmine, Kruul and Ragnok establish their own camp, and bolster their troops. Taking the time to build their own defenses in their own base and assemble their warriors, the doomlord and the death knight intend to unleash a massive attack upon the main stronghold of the orcish clans that would be efficient enough to utterly conquer it. After marshaling a full force army of the demons and fel orcs, Kruul and Ragnok lead their troops in heading towards the stronghold of the rebel orcs. The vast demon and fel orc army consists of fel orc grunts, fel orc raiders, fel orc warlocks, fel ravagers, overlords, eredar warlocks, voidwalkers, and infernals. With such intense formation, the forces of the Legion are more than ready to do battle against their foes. Upon reaching the capital of the wayward clans, the armies of Legion brace themselves for the orc and ogre warriors consisting of large groups of grunts, raiders, shamans, clefthoof beast drummers, ogre maulers, and mok'nathal warriors. With the demon and fel orc forces standing just outside of the main village, the five clan leaders set forth to directly confront Kruul and Ragnok Bloodreaver.

Leoroxx: "The armies of the Legion are here! Prepare for battle! It is time that we make our stand!"

Margadesh: "So you cursed wretches have finally arrived! We all knew that this day would come!"

Ragnok: "If you already knew of our coming then you already know the reason why we had come."

Garm: "Yes! We have prepared for your coming, and we shall never give up! Do not think that we are weak! You shall not take us out from our homes! All of us here are ready to fight to the death!"

Ragnok: "Do not be foolish! I would suggest we do things the easy way, and just submit yourselves to the will of the Legion. All of you here shall prove useful for the next conquest of the Legion for you will become even greater warriors than you had ever been. I remember the old days when our Horde was an unstoppable force, when we wreak havoc and destruction upon the humans and their allies. We can do all those things again! Accept the power of the Legion just as the other clans did, and you shall find new glory! You shall once more fight alongside Kargath and his new Fel Horde."

Jorin: "Never! Your poison words do not sway us, death knight! Our days of being cannon fodders for the Legion are long gone! Unlike you, and Kargath and all those other clans, us here shall never again become pets of the demons! We would rather die in fighting you than be cursed for all time!"

Kruul: "Such stupid stubborn creatures! You would foolishly rather choose death than receive new power and glory?! Very well, we shall teach you a lesson in humility of defying your true masters!"

Garrosh: "Bring it on, foul demon! You shall all regret of ever stepping foot into these mountains!"

Garm: "You demons have no more hold over us! You will all pay for what you did to our brethren!"

Kruul: "Very well, you forced us to unleash our wrath on you! It would be a waste if many of you will fall here, but no matter! This battle might prove useful as we shall at least eliminate those who are weak and unworthy to become part of our armies! The strong ones who would survive shall be turned into fel orcs with the blood of Azgoth! Your whole misbegotten race belongs to the Legion!"

Garrosh: "Enough babbling! All of you shall be sliced and diced! Lok-tar ogar! Let none survive!"

The forces of the Legion led by Kruul and Ragnok make an aggressive assault at the stronghold of the orcish clans. A fierce massive war battle occurs as the orcs and ogres battle the demons and fel orcs. As the battle begins to rage, Kruul uses his powerful demonic fiery spells while Ragnok casts his unholy necromantic magic against the orcish clans. The five clan leaders also begin to use each of their own skills and spells in the battle. Garrosh uses his deadly warrior skills by his mastery of blade weaponry, meanwhile both wilderness warriors, Leoroxx and Garm, call forth the wild forest creatures to help them, and lastly, both far seers, Margadesh and Jorin, cast their shamanistic spells.

The massive battle continues as the terribly vast army of the Legion press their heavy attack against the orcish stronghold. Many warriors from both opposing sides are starting to fall on the war battle of the fierce battlefield. Despite being outnumbered by the demons and fel orcs, the orcs and ogres are showing a great fight as they provide such strong defenses. In addition to the fortified defensive towers in the village capital, the clans have also planted some explosive land mines that were made by the goblins that allied with the Horde in the long years past. However, the scales of the war are still in the favor of the Legion, the vast numbers of the demons and fel orcs manage are overcoming even the tough defenses of the orcs and ogres. The five clan commanders are using all their strength and powers in fighting and leading their troops but despite showing such great resilience, the forces of the Legion have the upper hand in the war battle. The main stronghold is slowly being conquered with many of the structures being razed. Many troops from both sides are being slain, but the forces of Kruul and Ragnok have the advantage of strength and numbers that makes their assault effective.

The war battle would last for a while as the orcish clans continued putting up great defenses against the vast ravenous army of the Burning Legion. The orcish clans have shown a strong resistance in slaying many of the demons and fel orcs, but their defenses have been eventually swamped by the forces of the Legion. Despite the strength and powers of the five commanders leading the orcs and ogres, the armies of Kruul and Ragnok are still able to overcome them. Defeat is near for the orcish clans as they lost a heavy number of warriors and most structures within their capital are destroyed. A considerable amount of demons and fel orcs had also been killed by the defenders, but the victory lays clear for Kruul and Ragnok. Though there are still a great number of surviving orcs and ogres, there is no hope of victory for them. All the clan leaders have suffered grievous wounds and severe exhaustion, with Margadesh unfortunately having killed by Kruul on the battle. Despite having no chance of victory, the remaining orcs and ogres make their last stand upon what seem as their end.

Ragnok: "You have proven yourselves worthy to become elite warriors for the Legion! Give it all up now! There is no chance for you to win against us! Surrender yourselves, and serve the Legion!"

Kruul: "Yes, and do not even think of a futile escape plan! There is no place left on these mountains and the whole of Outland for you to run and hide! The Legion controls this entire shattered world!"

Garrosh: "As I told you before, demon! We would rather die than become your permanent damned slaves! You shall never again have hold over our race! Go back to the hell from whence you came!"

Jorin: "We have no plans to run from you! We do not fear you, paltry demons! You have desecrated all that remains of our world for far too long! We will defend all we have left of our rightful lands!"

Kruul: "Still foolishly persistent! If we cannot force you by this battle, perhaps these artifacts will!"

Ragnok: "I did not think we would have need to use these, but it might just be the right chance to."

At that moment, both Kruul and Ragnok brought out some powerful magical dark blue jewels that are known as soul gems. Before they left for the Mountains of Flame, Kruul and Ragnok have been given some soul gems by Mephistroth that he has somehow acquired during the recent invasion of the Burning Legion on Lordaeron in the world of Azeroth. Containing powerful arcane energy, the soul gem is used to magically capture and imprison a soul of a hero. The gem entraps anyone living creature with but a single command word. The creature within it can be released by the person that entrapped it, or be held forever in that state. Kruul and Ragnok were both instructed by Mephistroth to use the magical jewels in desperate times. Seeing the chance to finally use of the powerful gems, Kruul and Ragnok cast the magical enchantments needed to activate the gems and instantly capture the souls of Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye, Garm Wolfbrother, and Leoroxx. In just an instant blink of an eye, the clan leaders had been completely trapped within the magical gems without any kind of resistance. Kruul and Ragnok had successfully captured the souls of the orcish clan leaders.

Ragnok: "Perfect! The gems have worked! We have finally captured the leaders of the rebel clans!"

Kruul: "Listen to me, all of you! We have captured your chieftains! There is no use for you to fight anymore! We shall be taking you as well! Seize them all! Haul them off with the rest of the others!"

The clan leaders that are trapped within the soul gems are still alive, but are all completely helpless. Utterly shocked by the sudden magical entrapment of their chieftains, the standing orcs, ogres, and mok'nathal warriors stand leaderless and defenseless against the forces of the Legion. Though they are still in a somewhat large number, the warriors of the combined clans could do very little against the forces of the Legion. At that moment, the demons and fel orcs incapacitate and capture the rest of the surviving orcs, ogres, and mok'nathal hybrid warriors. As the forces of the Legion move the abducted troops out of the mountains, Ragnok casts his powerful dark spell of Death and Decay to utterly destroy the entire orcish capital down to ruins. After many days within the mountains, Kruul and Ragnok finally succeed in their long mission of forcefully abducting the wayward orcish clans.

Kruul: "At last, this mission is over! The clans have been captured! They shall become soldiers of the Legion as part of the Fel Horde! They will serve us well as they shall soon fight for the Legion!"

With the fall of the rebel orcish clans, the armies of Legion have finally defeated the last force that opposes them on Outland. The demons and fel orcs have the full dominion over the shattered world as they also intend to bring permanent damnation upon the abducted orcish clans. Having achieved the utter domination in Outland, the Burning Legion can now focus in its next conquest of invading the world of Azeroth once again through the Great Portal, and finish what Archimonde had started.


End file.
